Conventional ice making machines such as those primarily used on marine vessels, air transportation, or recreational land vehicles often require a user to manually interface with the unit. This can be rather difficult and cumbersome depending on where the machine is mounted. In addition, such conventional ice making machines employ electromechanical switches to control limited operations of the apparatus. Unfortunately, these switches are insufficient to reliably and safely control all functions or operations of the apparatus. For instance, when a traditional safety switch shuts down the apparatus, it must be manually reset by the user before the machine can be fully operational again. If the switch is tripped frequently when no real problem exists, the user is likely to disable the switch, which can have dire consequences on the reliability or safety of the machine in the event a true problem arises.